Rosalina
Rosalina is a recurring character making her debut in Super Mario Galaxy, first appearing in the Gateway Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas, and commanding the Comet Observatory. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook which she reads in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last is unlocked by completing the game. History Super Mario Galaxy During one of her centennial visits to the Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser, who steals the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina later appeared to Mario/Luigi after Peach is kidnapped. In order to aid Mario/Luigi she gives him Luma, the same one seen with Peach at the Star Festival. As a result, Mario gains a new move to his arsenal: the Star Spin. After Mario/Luigi collects enough stars to power the ship, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe for the final confrontation with Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Rosalina appears during the ending sequence of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Lubba reveals at this time that he and Rosalina had met before, but the details of their meeting remain unknown. Rosalina also frequently sends letters to the Baby Luma that's with Mario, but she does not reveal her identity in them. When the player manages to get 120 Power Stars and beats the final boss again, a scene is shown after the ending credits, showing Rosalina and her Lumas in the Library, revealing that she was telling the story of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Then, she decides to narrate how Mario (and Luigi) collect every Green Star to her Lumas. If Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi manage to collect every single star in the game, and survive the Grandmaster Galaxy's Daredevil Comet, Rosalina will thank and join them on Starship Mario. Players can also use Rosalina to represent their file on the file select screen. However, the Rosalina avatar can only be used on save files in which the player has collected 120 stars, and unlocked the Green Star Prankster Comets. This game also features a cosmic entity that highly resembles Rosalina, known as the Cosmic Spirit. General Information Physical Description , and Mario, in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.]] Rosalina is taller than most characters, rivaling Waluigi's height. Rosalina's skin is pale, her eyes are blue, like most characters, but her eyes are more of a cyan color. Her waist length hair is platinum blonde, with a bang covering her right eye. She is usually seen wearing purple nail polish. Clothing Rosalina wears a gown said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds. Her brooch, crown, and earrings are star-shaped. The brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while the earrings are yellow. Rosalina also wears a number of jewels, including a yellow jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of an undergown is visible. In Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina holds a silver wand with a golden star at the top. Development Although Rosalina's design has not been changed since her debut, when she was originally being created for Super Mario Galaxy, her concept design was vastly different compared to what she looks like now. She was depicted with a beehive hairstyle along with straight-cut bangs. She had different facial features including the style of her eyes and mouth. Her outfit was more similar to Peach and Daisy's Instead of a crown, she wore a tiara, and her gloves were just like Peach's. A final concept drawing depicted Rosalina very similarly to the way in which she appears now, though it contained minor color differences. Personality/Traits Rosalina is generally wise and kind, possessing an intimate knowledge of the universe and cares deeply for the Lumas. Her outward strength and inner sorrow are likely due to the loss of her mother. It has also been shown that Rosalina's voice is rather monotone, even when she is excited. Like most players, Rosalina enjoys special activities, but in a very humble manner. Powers/Abilities Rosalina has special powers, as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. For example, once sufficient power is restored to the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is able to use her powers to surround the observatory in a force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, she can be protected by a force field that resembles a bubble. If the player attempts to jump on her, the bubble would appear. Rosalina can also form these bubbles around Mario if he falls off the Comet Observatory; it will then levitate and drop him back to where he was standing. Rosalina also has the ability to float in mid-air, just like the Lumas. Finally, Rosalina is shown to be skilled with her wand and can deflect Star Bits with it if the player shoots them at her. She can also use the spin move from the Super Mario Galaxy games, as seen in Super Mario 3D World. Rosalina is apparently blessed with longevity or immortality as she only visits her home world every 100 years, yet her physical form is still very youthful. Because of this, her actual age is a complete mystery. Relationships When Rosalina was a child, she bonded with a Luma looking for its mother and soon became the adoptive mother of both it and a host of other Lumas, who in turn comforted her when she mourned the death of her own mother. She often reads bedtime stories to the Lumas in the Library, is accompanied by a Luma in Mario Kart Wii, and battles on a team with Luma in the fourth instalment of Super Smash Bros. A Luma named Polari is her most trusted adviser and is often found at her side in Super Mario Galaxy. She is also held in high esteem by Lubba, who refers to her as "The Lady of the Shooting Stars" and is happy to have her on board the Starship Mario at the end of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario befriends Rosalina during the events of Super Mario Galaxy, when he recovers the stolen Grand Stars needed to power her Comet Observatory. She then flies her ship to the center of the universe and destroys a fleet of Bowser's airships, thereby helping Mario defeat him and rescue Princess Peach, whom Rosalina had described as Mario's "Special One". As revealed in issue 38 of Super Mario-Kun, Peach herself shares a positive friendship with Rosalina. Luigi assists Mario in the collection of stars in Super Mario Galaxy, at one point giving him a recovered Power Star on the condition that he tells Rosalina that it was Luigi who obtained it for her. The two are also depicted standing together with the Toad Brigade at Peach's Castle in a secret picture that can be obtained by collecting all 121 Power Stars. Rosalina eventually takes an even more hands-on role against Bowser in Super Mario 3D World, when she joins Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad in their adventure. Official Profiles/Statistics Super Mario Galaxy * Bios ** Instruction manual: "This keeper of the Comet Observatory floats through the cosmos with curious star creatures called Lumas. Her past is shrouded in mystery." ** Guide: "Not much is known about Rosalina, the lonely princess who wanders the cosmos in the Comet Observatory, a giant starship that travels the celestial expanse. She is a great friend of the Luma, taking them in and caring for them as if they were her children. But there is a sadness behind her eyes. What has she lost out among the stars?" ** Trading card: "Rosalina's home is the Comet Observatory, a very important place that serves as the launching pad for all of Mario's adventures throughout the universe. She has an expansive knowledge of the universe and is known as a kind and motherly figure, especially to the Lumas-those cute little stars that she adopted who help Mario throughout his journey to save the princess." Quotes :Main article: Rosalina/Quotes *''"Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way.... So...you'll see."'' *''"Yes... All new life... Carries the essence of stars... Even all of you..."'' *''"I will watch over you from beyond the stars."'' *''"This﻿ planet... It's very dear to me. I looked forward to visiting this planet with the Lumas every one hundred years... The Luma that's been traveling with you may also grow up to become a star someday. Some Lumas become planets...some become comets...and a few become Power Stars. I'm traveling with them while they look for a place to be reborn. But I never thought all this would happen..."'' *''"Mario...so you were the one who collected all of the scattered stars...I want to thank you...your deeds will live on in the memory of the cosmos..."'' Trivia * Rosalina is always depicted as right-handed in artwork but left-handed in-game, with a few exceptions. In Mario Golf: World Tour, the player can choose if Rosalina is left- or right-handed, and Rosalina holds her wand with her right hand during cutscenes in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario Party 10 marked the first occasion in which she is depicted as left-handed in artwork but is right-handed when she participates in an activity or minigame. * Rosalina appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a playable character, deriving her moveset from the Super Mario Galaxy franchise itself. Her Final Smash utilizes an exploding Power Star. Similar Heroes * Judy Shepherd (Jumanji) * Lulu Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) * Summer Drown (Wonder) * Charlotte Cody (Wonder) * Via Pullman (Wonder) * Layla (Disney's Sky High) * Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) * Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) * Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) * Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) * Kim (The Care Bears movie) * Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bears series) * True Heart Bear (Care Bears) * Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) * Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauer) * Queen Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) * Princeess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) * Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) * Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) * Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) * Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) * Zoe Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) * Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) * Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) * Princess Rosella (Barbie as the Island Princess) * Muffin (3rd and Bird) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3